Friendz Forever
by spaz1
Summary: 1xRP... Past incedences and hopes for the love of one another...


Disclaimer I do not own any Gundum Wing or claim to. This is my first ever song-fic so please be kind.

Past- _italicized_

Song-**_italicized and bold_**

Heero- **bold**

Relena- regular

Friends Forever 

****

Relena and Heero it is now the summer and they are both about to leave for college in a week. At this moment they are both 18. Relena and Heero are talking over the phone one night. And this is there conversation.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I Keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same 

****

"Relena where do u think we will be in 8 years?" 

"Probably how we are now, together."

"Relena you know I will always love you. Nothing, I mean nothing can ever change that. So keep your head up high I don't want my little angel to be sad."

"I'm so glad we're going to the same college and we'll be together."

"Relena have you forgotten? We're not going to the same college."

"No, I didn't forget, I just…. (Sobs) I just don't want to believe it."

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back 

**_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_**

****

"Heero I want you to promise me you won't forget me when you go."

**"How could I ever forget such a sweet, and beautiful angel like you?"**

"Well you know how college girls are and then look at yourself. I just don't want to lose you to one of those sluts." I wish he would tell me those 3 little words I've longed to hear. Those 3 little words that will let me know everything will be all right. The words that will know he loves me and will be mine forever. =(

And if you got something that you need to say 

**_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_**

**_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_**

**_These memories are playing like a film without sound_**

**_And I keep thinking about that night in June_**

****

"Hey hero do you remember when we first met. You were trying to kill me, and now look at you."

"I was stupid back then, I didn't know how much I…I…(Relena starts to get excited)…cared for you." 

"Remember our first date? I swear to god Mother Nature was not on our side that day."

_"So Relena"_

_"What do you want Heero Yuy?" _

_"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me?"_

_"Yes!" Is this the same Heero Yuy that tried to kill me?_

_~Later on~_

_"I hate you Heero!"_

_"How was I supposed to know we were supposed to have a rain storm?"_

_"Easily watch the weather!"_

"Then do remember what happened after that."

"How could I forget? That night was so romantic even if it was raining."

"And the way your hair was soaked onto your skin, made you look so cute."

"And then the (both say at the same time) 'kiss'."

I didn't know much of love But it came too soon and there was me and you "I'm gonna get you." Says Heero chasing after Relena in the rain. They were in the soccer field at there high school. Relena then runs out of breath in front of the school. Heero catches up to her, grabs her around the waist and spins her around. In mid swing there eyes meet. He slows down still holding her above the ground. They then slowly move in towards each other and end up kissing. Heero then puts Relena down and with that he says, "You're it." 

_"What do you mean?"  She asks questioningly?_

_"You'll figure it out."_

"Hey Heero you never did tell me what you meant?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" 

"No, now will you please tell me what you meant?"

 **"I meant you're it for me. I told myself to stop looking for that perfect woman, the one I could call my own. Because you see she was right there standing in front of me, and at that moment I knew. "**

"Knew what?"

"I'm sorry Relena but I have to go. Bye."

"Alright, (Heero hung up) good bye!"

And then we got real blue 

Relena and Heero sat on there beds thinking about the past. All the telephone conversations, about the days at the fairs in those haunted houses. Relena holding onto Heero real tight when she was scared. All the jokes they had shared with all of there good friends. All would now be gone. 

Stay at home talking on the telephone We'd get so excited, we'd get scared Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair 

**_And this is how it feels_**

****

"I can't believe he hung up on me like that. It's like he's either having an affaire or he's just afraid of commitment. I swear he's like ripping out my heart piece by piece. And it hurts." 

**_Chorus:_**

**_As we go on, we remember_**

**_All the times we had together_**

**_And as our lives change, come whatever _**

**_We will still be, friends forever_**

****

**"I don't want to hurt her again. Not ever again. I know if I tell her how I feel then I'll just end up doing something to hurting her again. Although she probably feels like I don't love her at this moment, but I do Relena I do love you!! Now if only I could tell her that." **Heero then goes to Relena's house. She lets him in and he takes her by the shoulders, while he tells her this. **"Relena I'm sorry for hanging up on you like that, I just don't know what got into me. I will miss you terribly angel and I want you to know that I will never forget anything in high school. The inside jokes, the pranks we pulled on Hildie and Duo. Or even the time we painted the principles car, and got 3 days of suspension. I hope you have fun at Harvard, obviously those years at school paid off. With all that knowledge in that sweet head of yours, I also want you to go on and live your dream, and just remember one thing Relena……"**

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money 

**_When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny? _**

**_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_**

**_Still be trying to break every single rule_**

**_Will little Brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_**

**_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_**

**_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_**

**_Keep on thinking it's time to fly_**

**_And this is how it feels_**

****

"Heero that's what I'm saying, but I want to know that we can still be together, if not as a couple then as friends. Heero you mean the world to me, I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"**Relena I ……"**

As we go on, we remember 

**_All the times we had together_**

**_And as our lives change, come whatever _**

**_We will still be, friends forever_**

****

**_La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever_**

****

Both Heero and Relena are now hugging in her living room. The following is both of them singing Relena is not bold while Heero is in bold.

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? 

_Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?_

I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town 

(Continued are both together)

I keep, I keep thinking it's not goodbye 

**_Keep on thinking it's time to fly_**

****

**_As we go on, we remember_**

**_All the times we had together_**

**_And as our lives change, come whatever_**

**_We will still be friends forever_**

****

"Relena there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Heero, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you … 'I love you'."

"Oh Heero I love you too! Now I have nothing to worry about because I know you'll be mine forever."  =)

****


End file.
